Why him, why not me?
by ACompatible17
Summary: Kaname was envious about Zero because he thought Yuuki was his Valentine date. this is the chapter 2 of 'waiting for a valentine date'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: When Vampires

**Chapter 2: Why him, why not me?**

**Authors Note: **Chapter 2, so far so good. Well, hope you enjoy it! This is still short but in chappie three it's a little bit long…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight…X(

"Zero, wake up!" Headmaster Cross is slapping Zero to wake up. When his eyes opened a little. He saw Yuuki starting to cry, but because of his headache he fainted again.

"Oh shit! He fainted again." Master Cross carried Zero to the nearest clinic.

Yuuki was worried and was guilty for making Zero felt sad. So she just left (I don't know where she went.)

_Valentines day…_

Everybody was so happy and free with a Valentine date. Zero started the day without an attitude (meaning no mood or sad.). When he went by the bridge along with a small river. He took out the rose that is edible. He was supposed to give it to Yuuki as a Valentine gift. When he saw Yuuki eating bon-bons, Omelet and a bottle of water. Zero sat with her.

" Happy Valentines, and…"

"You too, but I gotta go with…"

" I know, I just gonna give this to you."

"Hey this is my favourite! Thank you very much, Zero"

While Yuuki was eating the rose(coated with chocolate) Zero moved a little on the side of Yuuki. Yuuki looked at Zero, obviously Zero looked to… Zero moving his lips toward the lip of Yuuki… Yuuki didn't refuse this time but she moved her lips too.

The kiss was a sweet as the chocolate coated rose…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Happy Vale…"

Then when Yuuki saw Kaname she stood up and went to Kaname.

"I see, so you didn't resist him. I understand now. You assholes have a happy…"

" I can explain…" Yuuki grabbed the shoulder Kaname made him stopped walking.

"I don't care what they say I'm in love with you, so please…"

Zero pushed Yuuki away and grabbed Kaname on the shoulder too.

"Kaname is not her fault it's…" a punch on the face Kaname gave to Zero. Zero was bleeding and Yuuki went to him.

"Stop it Kaname! This is not the Kaname I know who hurt someone!"

Kaname just walked away and just let go of the rose he held on his hand that he will give to Yuuki as a Valentine gift…

"Zero, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, that jerk tried to piss me off again."

"Well I'm just fine your okay."

_The next Day…_

Kaname stood by the fountain where he remembered Yuuki standing up to him asking him to be his valentines date…

" 'sigh' things were better if I am off. But I can't just let Zero win Yuuki, I just can't let that happen, but Yuuki loves Zero I can't hurt her feelings." Kaname only rubbed his head and just sat on the bench around the fointain.

"Damn it! I can't stop thinking about her!" Kaname stand up and punched the tree beside the fountain. Then, a fruit fell down on his feet. He picked it up and…

"Well at least you aren't alone little fruit, you have some friend and a valentine date up there. Your to lucky." Then kaname just let go of the fruit and just left it on the fertile…

read the next chapter! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting for a Valentine date**

**Authors Note: **For the first time I started writing anime/manga. It's a little short but don't worry it's exiting. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knights

**By:** ACompatible

Valentines Day. A good day to enjoy with the one you love.

" Aren't you gonna find someone you will give that artificial rose? After all it's Valentines Day." Yuuki asking Kaname so much questions.

" Look doesn't mean I can't give this rose to someone…"

"Artificial rose"

"Right, Artificial rose doesn't mean I don't have someone."

Zero having a bad time finding the right girl to spend the time on Valentines day.

He asked all the girls but he forgot to ask Yuuki. Zero had a hard time to think what to say.

" Can I have that artificial rose?"

Yuuki stopped asking Kaname to have that artificial flower for she have seen greed on his eyes.

"No! it's my precious it's mine!"

"That's why no girls like you because you don't treat them well…"

Yuuki stopped talking when he saw Zero. He was holding a rose and his neck tie was a little bit loose. Kaname stopped talking for Zero grabbed Yuuki away from him. He felt envious for he saw Zero flirting Yuuki. He just left and felt guilty.

"You think you could be my Valentine?"

"God, I'm so confused. It's to soon to have feelings for you."

"What your just gonna shut down and give up making someone love you?!"

While Kaname was walking on the long hallway he heard…

" I had feelings with Kaname, and I can't hurt his feelings."

Zero sigh and just gave the rose to Yuuki.

" At least this rose isn't artificial." He saw Kaname walking back to Yuuki.

Yuuki turned around and walked toward Kaname begging for the artificial rose again Kaname just gave it to her.

" I heard what you said previously that you have feelings for me."

" Yeah I know, so aren't you gonna ask me to be your valentine?"

Kaname just smiled and hugged Yuuki so tight.

Zero went to his room watching Yuuki and Kaname hugging each other. He's feelings is hungry for love. He felt jealousy flowing on his blood.

"Argh! But why him he doesn't know how to love somebody. He so silent!!"

Zero struggled and went to his table taking one of his blood pills and soaked it on a glass of water. He drank the glass of water full of blood then, he fainted….

See you In the next chapter!!


End file.
